1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an image correction method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and an image correction method for correcting a point of gaze of a user during video calling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video call service is provided using an image as well as voice. Accordingly, the video call service requires a display apparatus, e.g., a TV, for displaying a face of a counterpart and an imaging apparatus, e.g., a camera, for capturing the user.
Due to a difference between a position of a screen in which the face of the counterpart is displayed and a position in which the imaging apparatus is located, the counterpart may feel as if the caller is not gazing at the counterpart caller.
For example, in response to the imaging apparatus being located at an upper side of the display apparatus, even when the user is looking directly at a screen, the captured image may appear as if the user is looking down since the image apparatus captures the user from an upper position.
As a result, the counterpart is likely to feel that the caller is talking without eye contact.